A special Christmas
by hermin22
Summary: A knock at her door brings unexpected guests into Minerva's home.
1. Chapter 1

A special Christmas

"What are we doing here again?" Rose asked, her voice shaking a little from the icy wind that accompanied the big snowflakes foliating the old village street. She didn't really understand why they were there.

Hugo didn't bother asking. He was quite content catching the snow with his hands, his face glowing with delight every time the soft white mass disappeared in his small hands. To him it was a far greater magic than moving things or any other charms or spells**, **his parents did.

What were they doing there? A good question, indeed. Right then Hermione wasn't too sure about it, but she tried to answer the best she could. "We are visiting Aunt Minerva," was the best she could come up with.

"Aunt Merva?" Hugo asked confused, catching another flake.

It tugged at Hermione's heart that Hugo had to ask who she was. That wasn't what she had had in mind when she had left Hogwarts to start her life with Ron. In her dreams, Minerva had always been a part of her life, a big part in her children's lives, … but it hadn't turned out that way. They hadn't stayed in contact as much as Hermione would have liked, and she knew that was her fault as much as Minerva's. Now she had come to the point where she had to think of an event when her children had met her mentor. Digging through her memory, she was glad to find an occasion. "You've met her at grandma Molly's birthday last year, remember?"

Hugo slowly shook his head, and Hermione started doubting if it was such a good idea then. She just assumed Minerva would be alone tonight but even if she was, how dare she think that the older woman would enjoy spending it with her and two children she barely knew? They certainly didn't know her – not like she would have imagined years earlier.

"Why are we visiting her? Did she invite us?" Rose inquired further and moved a little closer to her mother for warmth. It was December 24th, and as if the weather had decided to gift Scotland with a white Christmas, it had started snowing during the night and hadn't stopped ever since.

"No, she didn't invite us, my darling. This is a surprise." She tried to sound enthusiastic, but the frown on her daughter's face told her that she had failed miserably.

"A surprise?" the brown haired girl asked suspiciously. "Aren't her children with her?"

Hermione smiled warmly. Being a part of the Weasley clan, it was totally unthinkable for Rose and Hugo that there was the possibility of not having any children. "I don't think she has children or any other family, but I am not sure. If she has someone with her, we will go home."

"No family?" Hugo asked aghast. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then added, "I would be sad if I hadn't you and daddy and Rosie."

Hermione stopped, eliciting the same response from both children, and squatted to talk with her kids on eye level, taking a hand of each of them in hers."Yes, it would be lonely without a family, don't you think? That is why I want to visit her so that she doesn't feel alone today." Looking at two understanding faces, Hermione felt slightly better. That's what Christmas was about after all: giving love and care, even if that meant showing up uninvited at one's doorstep to make sure that person wouldn't have to be alone this special night.

"OK," Rose agreed, and Hugo nodded in confirmation. "Because Christmas means love, right?" he asked, already knowing the answer. These were Hermione's and probably every mother's favorite moments: when it becomes visible that the seeds you have sawn in your children finally blossom.

A tug at her hand stopped Hermione's moment of bliss. "Mummy, can we go in now? I'm cold." As if on cue, Rose started shivering violently.

"Of course, love." Taking a deep breath, Hermione knocked firmly on the door. There wasn't a sound to be heard, and the young mother was a little upset with herself that she felt so relieved that she wouldn't have to actually put her plan into action. Godric Gryffindor would be severely disappointed that she wasn't so brave after all. As if the founder wanted to prove her wrong, she suddenly heard slow footsteps coming towards the door. "Please behave," she whispered to her children and put her hands on their shoulders right when the door opened.

Xxx

The tree in the small and cozy living room looked far from what Minerva was used to at Hogwarts, and with a little pang of regret she thought of the richly decorated castle. Back when she was still a professor she had loved to decorate the trees for the pupils, secretly happy to watch especially the first years' eyes grow big in wonder when they saw the Great Hall for the first time at Christmas. Now as the Headmistress she hadn't enough time to help the Elves and other professors. Well, it all didn't matter at the moment, because the damn Healers had been quite firm about the consequences of the cold on her hip. Poppy had informed Filius, and they had strongly suggested she'd spend Christmas at home. Surely, the warmth and less walking around had done wonders to her hip, but she still had preferred to stay at Hogwarts. She could live with the pain during the winter time with the aid of a few potions. Go home, was what Filius had said. Home. Where was that? She looked at the undecorated tree again and wondered if that was what Filius had had in mind when he 'ordered' her to leave. Well, next year she'd stay and send him on holiday.

Minerva McGonagall had just sat down and poured herself a cup of her very special tea when she heard a knock on her door; probably some Muggles asking her to donate some money for the poor. She sighed and carefully pushed herself up. Sitting wasn't the problem and neither was standing, but she could do without the movement in between. Slowly, she started limping to open the front door. The hallway was quite chilly, and she pulled her favorite beige cardigan a little tighter around her. A long time ago she had decided to wear Muggle clothing while staying there, in case someone would knock on her door. She could only recall one or two times that had actually happened, but still, she lived in a small Muggle village, far away from the rest of the Wizarding Community. It had been uncomfortable to leave her usual clothing behind at first, like renouncing of a part of her usual shield, but in the end it had become a liberation of sorts.

Xxx

The door opened, revealing a person Hermione had never imagined to see: Minerva McGonagall dressed in comfortable dark brown cotton trousers, a long sleeved shirt and a beige, knitted cardigan. "Good afternoon, Minerva."

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" To say the older woman was shocked, would be the understatement of the year.

"We are visiting you," Hugo explained helpfully, "but only if you are alone, said mummy."

Trust Hugo to announce it as bluntly as possible – a trait most definitely inherited from his father. Minerva raised her eyebrow in a fashion that looked very familiar to Hermione, but before the young witch could even utter a word, Minerva set her eyes on the shivering little girl beside her mother.

"Please come in, before Rose freezes on my doorstep," she invited her unexpected guests into her house, opening the door a little wider.

"Thank you, Aunt Minerva," she said politely as she stepped inside, and Hugo chimed a happy, "Yeah, thank you, Aunty Merva."

Hermione, whose face was red with embarrassment by now, nervously reached out to stop Hugo from running straight to where he suspected the living room to be. "Minerva, I must apologize. I know I should have Owled. Please let me know if this isn't a good time."

"This time is as good as any," Minerva soothed and smiled at the children, who both were struggling with their jackets. "I suggest you take off your wet jackets and then we will go and have tea." She saw the children's faces fall for a second, but instantly return to normal. There was no doubt Hermione raised them well. Minerva bent down a little and asked, "Would the two of you like hot chocolate instead?" A smile broke out on the small faces, and while Rose modestly nodded, Hugo threw his arms around Minerva's leg to express his gratitude. "Yes!" he squealed.

Minerva ignored the pain that shot up her spine due to the extra weight against her leg and ruffled his hair. "Then we need to hang up your jackets," she said and smiled at Rose.

Hermione quickly helped Rose and hung both her and Rose's dripping wet jackets up. When she turned around she was gifted with the sight of her son allowing Minerva to help him. Once they were done, he held his clothes out for his mum to take and slipped his small hand into Minerva's. She looked surprised but not displeased, and Hermione wondered when had been the last time someone had dared to do that.

"Why are you limping?" Hugo had noticed the uneven walk, because the hand he was holding onto was moving up and down unlike his mother's did when walking together.

Rose's eyes went wide at the impolite question. "Hugo!"

Minerva smiled at the straightforward question. While she had always found, especially Hermione's, tactful behavior very likable, it was a nice change that someone said exactly what he thought. She stopped at the door to the living room and turned to look at Rose. "That's all right, lass." She smiled at the girl, knowing that she was very much like her mother. "I've hurt my hip a few times, and now it is bothering me sometimes. Nothing to worry about."

As the children walked into the warm living room, Hermione cast her host an apologetic look. "Let me know if he gets too much for you, will you?" A soft hand touched the young mother's arm, meaning to reassure. "Do not worry so much, Hermione. They are fine kids."

Rose and her brother had managed to sit, or in Hugo's case climb, on the sofa and were now waiting patiently, glancing at the unfamiliar surroundings. They had left some space in between them, and Minerva – who had mistakenly thought they had left room for their mother – was pleasantly surprised when Rose shyly patted on the place beside her. "Aunt Minerva?" she asked, hoping the elder woman would sit with her.

Hermione smiled encouragingly at her mentor, communicating that it would be perfectly fine if Minerva would take her usual place. It was nice to see that her kids seemed to like the old professor, although it hadn't come as a surprise. Well, looking at the silent astonishment in Minerva's face, it had obviously come as a surprise for her.

Minerva was about to sit down, when she remembered the hot chocolate she had promised. "Please excuse me for a moment. I think I promised some hot chocolate."

"Yes, you did!" Hugo confirmed and hopped from the sofa. He took his aunt's hand again and announced, "I'm come and help."

"I will come and help," Hermione corrected gently, "or even better, may I come and help?"

"May I come and help?" he repeated obediently and gave Minerva the sweetest angel face he could muster.

Recognizing his charm as an old Weasley trick she smiled silently, memories of the twins running through her mind. It was a tragedy that Fred had had to leave them so soon. "Of course you may," she told him and led him towards the kitchen.

Hermione was happy that Hugo was bonding so well with her old mentor, but she felt a little sorry for Rose. She was a gentle girl with a mind as sharp as a razor, but not as forward as Hugo. If he wanted attention he made sure he got it. He was nice and well-behaved most of the time, but he stood up for his needs. Rose was different. She didn't tell people what she wanted. No, she waited until other people recognized what she needed. Having been very much like her daughter, Hermione was an expert in reading her and making sure she got enough attention. Sadly, other people tended to forget about her. One look at Rose told Hermione that she'd love to follow Minerva into the kitchen as well, but instead of speaking up she remained sitting on the sofa with a sad look.

Hermione was about to take action when she heard Minerva's deep voice. "Rose?" The elder woman reached out her hand to the shy girl that reminded her so much of Hermione and was rewarded with a bright smile. Rose didn't need any further encouragement and carefully took Minerva's hand.

Not wanting to be left behind, Hermione followed the others into the small kitchen and watched Minerva interact with her children. It was different to see the stern Headmistress caring so openly, and Hermione was sure she hadn't been involved with children so young for quite a long time. She had seemed unsure at the beginning, but as soon as Hugo and Rose had shown her that they wanted to be with her, she had started becoming warm and affectionate with them.

"Mummy, Aunty Merva puts real chocolate into the milk. I like her chocolate best!" Hugo explained in awe. He was certain he had never had better chocolate than that one. "Can we visit her oftener?"

"More often," Rose corrected and stepped a little closer to her aunt, waiting for her own cup. A moment later she was rewarded with a large blue cup, full of liquid brown bliss.

Minerva was about to answer Hugo's cute question, but Hermione was quicker. She didn't want Minerva to feel obliged to do anything. She was a very busy woman after all, and it would be wise to wait until they had spent a little more time together before talking about further visits. "That is up to your aunt, Hugo. I suggest we let her get to know you and Rose a little better, and you can ask her when we leave."

Hugo wanted to talk back, but he knew his mother's look and decided not to. Instead he offered, "Okay", but I bet she likes us." Having said what he wanted to, he concentrated on holding his cup even and headed for the living room. Rose, who wanted to make sure that her brother wouldn't spill the chocolate and make aunt Minerva dislike them, followed to watch over him.

Hermione smiled shyly at her former professor. The old woman hadn't said anything and remained leaning against the sink. It was difficult to read from the elder witch's facial expression at the best of times, but right then it was impossible for Hermione to guess what was going on in her mind. Only when an amused smile graced the elder witch's lips, Hermione was able to breathe normally. "Thank you for involving Rose," she said. "Most people, even the rest of her family, seem to forget about her, but I know she wanted to go with you."

"How could I forget about her? I've raised one of her kind before, and I am sure she will turn out to be as special as her mother."

Minerva didn't wait for a comment. She simply joined her little guests in the living room, happy to see that once again they had left a space for her between them. It was such a joy to be with them. They were really lovely children, and she had never had the opportunity to enjoy children under the age of eleven. Even then she had a different role and wasn't allowed to spoil them with hot chocolate or show affection. She had often regretted not having children of her own. In her life, fighting had been much more prominent than love. With three wars she had fought in, there had never been the time to even consider children, and at some point she had gotten too old. Lately she had thought more often about the loss of family in her life. Maybe it was because old age reminded her that she wouldn't be Headmistress forever, and the few people who seemed to care about her would remain at Hogwarts. Who would come to see her when she wasn't the representative of Hogwarts? It would have been nice to know that there was a family waiting for her when she decided to retire, but well, … what wasn't, that wasn't.

Noting the faraway look of her aunt, Rose placed her cup on the table and carefully leaned against her. "Are you all right?" she asked concerned. "You look sad."

Minerva laid her arm around the small frame of the observant girl and drew her a little closer. It felt good to have her solid warmth against her. "I'm fine, my bonny lassie."

Rose wasn't at all convinced, so she tried to comfort her aunt the best she could and maneuvered under the warm cardigan, gently wrapping her arms around the old woman's waist. She felt her aunt's hand stroking her hair and sighed contently.

Hermione was still in the kitchen, pondering over what Minerva had said. _I've raised one of her kind before. _Hermione had never thought of it like that, but it was true, of course. Her parents had been lovely and caring, – they still were, – but most of her time as a teenager had been spent at Hogwarts. One could say that Minerva had raised her. She had been the one to turn to when she had a problem; she had encouraged her to step into her talents, had seen when she was sad and tried to help. She even had been the one to punish her when necessary. It had simply never occurred to her that Minerva might have thought of it that way. The stern woman had never seemed maternal, at least not openly. It was oddly touching that the proud witch would think of her like that.

A soft smile pulled at Hermione's lips when she looked into the living room and saw Rose cuddled up against her mentor. Minerva had never before shown her motherly side, but today there was no doubt that she behaved and probably felt very grandmotherly. There was a certain glow in her face that hadn't been there when they arrived; a glow Hermione had never seen before on Minerva's face. She looked truly happy holding Rose close to her while whispering to Hugo.

Hermione grabbed a cup for herself, very amused that Minerva had forgotten all about her, and walked back into the living room.

Minerva tried to look as stern as always, but she couldn't keep the smile from her face. "Please help yourself." She watched her former pupil pour some of her special tea and waited for the complaint, but it never came. Instead Hermione closed her eyes when the warm liquid touched her throat and smiled conspiratorially at her mentor.

"Aunty, you are not finished with your tree!" Hugo exclaimed scandalized upon seeing the bare green tree in the corner of the room. He turned to look at the old woman and added with a slightly chiding voice, "You are lucky we are here to help you, you know?"

How did you explain a little boy that she had had no intention of decorating the tree? "It seems this is my lucky day," she said instead of explaining anything, and with a whisper summoned a big dusty box from a long lost layer in her living room closet. She hadn't seen it in very many years, and a swirl of emotions and memories ran through her upon seeing it.

Hugo was the first to jump off the sofa and run to open it, revealing the most beautiful Christmas decorations he had ever seen. Rose wanted to join him, but she somehow sensed the mood shift in her aunt and squeezed her arms tightly around the elder woman's slender waist. Minerva was once again surprised by the girl's thoughtfulness, but seeing Hermione's concerned look she knew she shouldn't be. After all, she was holding a smaller version of her most trusted pupil. She gave mother and daughter a smile that she hoped to be reassuring and let her hand rest against Rose's cheek for a moment. The small girl let go of her aunt and sat a little straighter. "Don't be sad. You have us now," she whispered into Minerva's ear and pressed a gentle kiss on the wrinkled cheek, before joining her brother in unpacking the box.

Minerva closed her eyes for a moment, deeply touched by Rose's words. She hadn't known she'd be overwhelmed by the decorations she hadn't seen since her childhood. It was a reminder of happy times, and one of the few things she had rescued from the fire that had burned the family manor during the first war. Her brother, sister and parents had been slaughtered only weeks before the fire. Albus had taken her in that night, and she had never looked at that box until that day. She felt Hermione sit beside her, and she opened her eyes again to look at the younger woman. She laughed when Hermione handed her a cup of the special tea.

"It helps, if only temporarily." Hermione reached out and carefully patted her mentor's thigh. "Will you tell me?"

A cold hand covered Hermione's. "That's a story for another time."

"Alright," Hermione gave in, knowing that pressing the subject would get her nowhere. "I'll be there when you need me."

The proud witch nodded and gave the hand under her own a little squeeze. Hermione would be there. They hadn't stayed in contact as much as she would have liked, but she had no doubt in her heart that Hermione would be there for her should she ever need her. It wasn't a new realization; she had just forgotten about it. Leaning back more comfortably into the sofa, Minerva finally voiced what had been on her mind since her visitors arrived. "As nice as it is to have you, to what do I own the pleasure of your visit?" She suddenly looked a little concerned when a possible reason crossed her mind. She cast the children, who were still busy unpacking the decorations a look, and whispered, "Is everything alright between you and…" She didn't want to say it aloud in front of the children, but she didn't have to.

"Oh no, everything is fine," Hermione assured her mentor. "The Weasley boys have decided to do something for males only today, and all the females of the family are off to a spa. They wanted to do something for their souls." She said the last part as if it was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard.

"And you?" It was untypical for Hermione to miss out on a family event.

"I'm doing something for_ my _soul."

* * *

><p><em>I had planned on finishing my other stories before posting this one, but I figured as Christmas is over already I really should post it now. There will be three parts.<em>

_I thank Bola for her endless support!_


	2. Chapter 2

Minerva looked skeptical and took another sip of her tea, but remained quiet. Mirroring the older woman's actions, Hermione closed her eyes when the strong note of Firewhiskey warmed her throat.

"I told the children that we'd visit you, and they didn't know who you are. I had to remind them of Molly's birthday party… and even for that I had to think for a while. I never meant for that to happen." She shook her head, trying to figure out how it had happened anyway. "When I left Hogwarts, I was sure we'd stay in contact. I wanted to write or have tea with you, but I simply wasn't brave enough. You were so busy, and I wasn't bored myself so I kept thinking that you had better things to do than stay in contact with one of your countless former pupils. Maybe I am right, but when I heard that you wouldn't be at Hogwarts this year and that you weren't happy about it, I thought it was a good time to find out." Hermione glanced at Minerva, unsure what to do. She had said and done everything she wanted, and now it was time to ultimately find out if she had made a mistake by coming.

If there was one thing Minerva McGonagall wasn't good at, it was showing her emotions. She should have let Hermione know that she would be pleased to stay in contact. It wasn't the young woman's fault. Minerva had been born into a time where it was frowned upon for women to express themselves and neither living through three wars nor her position at Hogwarts helped overcoming that particular obstacle. She had missed Hermione. She had missed the easy banter between them that nobody else dared having with her; she had missed the girl's thoughtfulness and the ability to know when to push on a subject and when to let go and yes, she had missed having someone in her life who could keep up in a discussion with her ever since Albus…

"That is understandable, Hermione. I should have told you that I too hoped we'd stay in contact before you left. It was unexpected to see you tonight, but much appreciated." Minerva covered Hermione's hand with her own. "Let's not dwell upon the wasted time, but make the most of the remaining."

With a smile, Hermione turned her hand and gave Minerva's a gentle squeeze. "I… thank you, Minerva." She wanted to take the older woman into her arms and leaned forwards, hoping Minerva would follow her lead. Before today she had only once seen someone hug Minerva McGonagall and even that had looked awkward, as if she didn't really know what to do. It was obvious the woman wasn't used to showing her affection like that, but she returned the hug, and when Hermione started to let go, she held her even tighter. "I'm glad you came today, and I'm delighted to get to know your lovely children."

A weight Hermione hadn't known to be carrying felt like suddenly being lifted from her shoulders as she tightened her hold on her mentor. "You have no idea how much that means to me." She slowly let go of Minerva and took both of her hands in hers.

A genuine smile graced the older woman's lips, and she seemed to look a little better than she had earlier when her guests had arrived. "Now, do you have plans for today? I have to admit that I don't have enough groceries." She looked a little embarrassed, even when it wasn't her fault at all. Who could have known she wouldn't be alone today of all days?

"Don't worry about that," Hermione soothed. She had taken everything she needed to prepare a decent dinner for four with her. "I have everything we need stored in my bag. If you like, I'd suggest that you stay with the children, and I'll go and cook dinner." It would be a wonderful chance for Minerva to spend some alone time with the children.

The elder woman's eyes went wide with disbelief. "Hermione, I can't let you cook! You're a guest."

Hugo took that precise moment to demand Minerva's attention, and Hermione was proud of the wonderful timing he had. "Aunty Merva, look, we have finished. Come and put it on the tree now?"

Hermione smiled at Hugo's request and gave Minerva a 'told-you-so-look' . "A guest who invited herself. I enjoy cooking, and I have the feeling you'd have a hard time doing so with the children fighting for your attention."

Getting tired of waiting, the little boy stood up and ran to his aunt and grabbed her hand. Rose would never admit it, but sometimes she was very glad that Hugo had never been afraid to voice what he wanted, because this was one of the rare moments when she hoped for the same. "You coming now?" He asked and tugged a little at the long fingers in his.

Minerva looked sternly at the impatient boy, and he immediately stopped tugging. Satisfied with the result of her characteristic look, she allowed a small smile to reassure Hugo. "I'm coming, my lad."

Hermione stood and held her hand out for her mentor and received the expected glare. She was quite proud of herself that she hadn't flinched or otherwise betrayed that the glare still affected her like a first year. She was even more proud when she successfully managed not to smirk when the elder woman took the offered help in the end.

"I'll show you the kitchen." She had obviously no saying in her own house today, and it was a welcome change. Minerva was a woman of decisions, but every now and again she wished that for once somebody else would tell her what to do. Of course there were quite a few people who'd love to do just that – the Minister for Magic being one of them – but there were only very few Minerva actually listened to. It came as a surprise for her that Hermione seemed to be one of them.

The young woman briefly patted her mentor's arm. "There is no need, I'm sure I can find my way around, and if run into a problem I'll come and ask you."

Hermione smiled when she saw Rose walk up to Minerva and take her hand, wanting to make sure her aunt didn't fall. The proud mother was almost through the door when she whispered a spell and quickly escaped. She didn't need to see the undoubtedly loving look the elder woman would give her when an armchair appeared in front of the tree.

Xxx

Minerva couldn't even remember the last time she had felt like this. It was a piece of her own personal heaven, she decided. Slowly but surely she felt herself truly relax, and every time Rose or little Hugo presented her with one of their bright and absolutely honest smiles, she felt another inch of her inner wall ripple. It was a dangerous thing to allow, but at this point she had no defenses left, and for the first time in very many years she knew that it was alright.

She was sitting comfortably in the soft armchair Hermione had so cheekily provided, and the smell of duck and red cabbage drifted in from the kitchen along with a soft hummed version of 'Walking in a Winter Wonderland'. Hugo was concentrating on putting a bauble on a branch that was too high for him, and Rose had just grabbed another, much older bauble and admired it.

"Do you like it?" Minerva asked, remembering the day she had seen it for the very first time.

Rose carefully got up and sat on the armrest of her aunt's chair, holding the precious bauble carefully in her hands. "Yes, it is very beautiful."

"My mother made it when I was about your age," Minerva explained softly, and for a moment she could see the face of her mother. She hadn't thought of her in a very long time, and she was surprised that the feeling of loss was still so prominent.

Rose looked skeptical. "Made it?"

The old woman smiled at the question, a nonverbal spell slipping from her lips to help Hugo with the branch of the tree momentarily lowering it just enough so that he could reach over, then turned back to the bright girl sitting beside her. "Well, not made it, but she painted it."

"Wow." Rose turned the bauble in the sunlight and watched the glitter lines of the painted house sparkle. Seeing the faraway look on her aunt's face, the small girl carefully started sliding from the armrest onto Minerva's lap, but stopped when she remembered that her aunt had limped earlier.

Minerva saw the movement and gently wrapped her arms around the small girl. She pulled her down to sit sideways on her lap and sent the bauble to a place on the tree. Rose trustingly leaned against her and out of pure instinct, Minerva brought her hand up to stroke the soft brown hair that was falling down in slight waves. It was a moment so true and peaceful that Minerva felt her eyes fill up with unwanted tears.

"Aunty Minerva," Rose whispered into the old woman's chest.

A gentle hand caressed the girl's rosy cheek, marveling at the soft feeling. "Yes, darling?"

Brown eyes briefly locked with wiser green ones. "Can we see you more often?" There was a little pause, then a softer, "I like being with you."

It was such a simple confession, but it caught Minerva off guard. People usually didn't like spending time with her. They did spend time with her, of course, but mostly for a reason: trouble with pupils, meetings about the finances or general discussions regarding Hogwarts. There was no time for social activities, and if Minerva was honest, she didn't particularly mind. The very few people in her life who wanted to spend time with her and whom she liked in return had long since passed on. She was not isolated and of course there were a few people she cared about and who cared about her, Filius being one of them, but a child wanting to be with her was new. Especially children had always seemed to be very happy when the lesson ended and they could leave her presence. Hermione Granger was the first pupil who didn't seem so eager to leave. It had taken a lot of time, but during Hermione's final year at Hogwarts, Minerva had even shared tea with the young woman. It was unbelievable that Minerva now held Hermione's little girl while her little boy put baubles on the tree in her house on Christmas Eve.

Minerva tenderly kissed Rose's head and held her a little closer. "Of course you can, my darling girl. I'm looking forward to your visits already."

Xxx

Cooking had become Hermione's way of relaxing, and it rarely failed its purpose. Who would have thought she'd enjoy an activity like that? Certainly neither Hermione nor her friends – and yet she was standing in her mentor's kitchen preparing dinner. It was a lovely old country kitchen with dark wooden worktops. The only thing that seemed unusual was that there wasn't a scratch to be found on the slightly uneven surface. Minerva obviously hadn't spent much time in this kitchen, – at least not cooking.

A giggle that Hermione indentified as Hugo's drew Hermione's attention to the living room. She glanced into the oven one last time and checked the hour. It would be another half an hour before dinner was ready. Enough time to set the table, which Hermione had spotted earlier in the room that was still occupied by its owner and her two children. Silently pushing the door open, the young mother's heart beat a little faster at the scene before her. Rose was sitting sideways on Minerva's lap while Hugo sat at her feet and giggled with joy when Minerva charmed the paintings on the baubles to move. The old woman looked utterly content and for the first time since Hermione had met her all those years ago, truly at peace. Every now and then she reached up and gently stroked Rose's cheek as she trustingly rested her head on the old woman's chest.

Quietly Hermione moved further into the room until she stopped right behind the armchair. Rose had closed her eyes, and Hugo was so engrossed in the now beautifully decorated tree that he didn't notice his mother. For a moment Hermione was sure that her presence had been unnoticed by her mentor as well – until the elder witch raised her hand to the height of her shoulder. An amused smile graced Hermione's lips as she stepped closer and took the offered hand, resting it against Minerva's boney shoulder. She should have known that it was nearly impossible to escape the Animagus sensitive hearing. Hermione had hoped for a nice relaxing time but if she was honest with herself, she had expected the visit to be rather short and slightly awkward after all this time without any sort of meaningful contact. The way this day had turned out so far was exceptional and beyond everything Hermione had dared to hope.

Minerva gave Hermione's hand a gentle squeeze before she let it go as the position was becoming too uncomfortable for her to maintain.

"You've done a wonderful job with the tree," Hermione praised and stepped around the armchair.

Hugo's head shot up when he heard the familiar voice of his mother and gifted her with a very proud smile. "We did it all alone with aunty Merva's help."

"Her name is M_in_erva," Rose corrected her brother as usual and carefully slid off the elder woman's lap to lean against her mum.

Taking the chance when it presented itself, the small boy started climbing onto the newly vacated lap, complaining in a whiny voice, "That is too difficult for me!"

Minerva helped Hugo up and sat him on her lap, facing her. "Nothing is too difficult to learn, my little lad, but if you like, we can find another name you can call me."

A small hand reached out to play with the large buttons of the elder woman's cardigan. "You have another name?" Hugo asked curiously.

"Oh I am sure my pupils call me many names." She briefly glanced at Hermione who seemed to remember all too well what some of the pupils used to call her. Minerva had never told Hermione how often she had heard her defend her old Transfiguration Professor. Being an Animagus had more advantages than people would believe. Hermione had always been very protective of her mentor, and although Minerva would never admit it to any living soul, it had done her good to know that her bright charge seemed to care about her like that.

"What names?" Hugo asked with interest.

The headmistress smiled at the boy that would one day step into the Great Hall to be sorted. He would find out soon enough. "Nothing that matters now, my lad. Can you think of a name you'd like to call me?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment and looked at his sister for support. They were siblings and dearly hated each other sometimes, but they had always known when they had to stick together.

"Grami," Rose stated confidently. "I'd like to call you grami if Hugo can say that."

"Grami?" the little boy asked unappreciative, expressing the thoughts of his mother and aunt as well.

"The first letters of Granny and Minerva: Grami," Rose explained in a tone that sounded very much like her mother's when trying to present quite simple facts to even more simple people.

Hugo's eyes went wide when he understood, and a bright smile erupted on his face. "Yes! That is like a secret writing."

Hermione patted her daughter's shoulder and enjoyed the blank expression on her mentor's face. The young woman didn't know what Minerva had had in mind, but it certainly looked like that wasn't it.

"That is a very thoughtful idea, but you already have two grannies," Minerva started after having overcome the shock. "It wouldn't be right to call me that, even if it is hidden in a name," she added with no small amount of regret.

Once again, Hugo silently asked his sister for support as she was far better at making a point to the adults.

"I don't think one can have too many grannies,and it wouldn't be right that you have no grandchildren at all. Who would have helped you decorate the tree if we hadn't been there?"

"Yes, you need us, Grami!" Hugo reasoned and placed his small hands on the old woman's shoulders to make her understand that they were perfectly right.

Now it was Minerva's turn to look for help, but when she looked at Hermione, she was met with a proud smile and a look that told her clearly that surrender would be her only option.

The last bit of Minerva's resistance was shattered into pieces when Hugo leaned forwards and pressed his forehead into hers, looking at her with sad eyes. "Don't you like us?"

"Of course, I do," Minerva whispered and took his small face between her hands, placing a kiss on the lad's forehead and pulling him into her arms. "Never doubt that," she said, looking at Rose to make sure she understood that she was included. "Grami is a wonderful name, and I'd be honoured if you called me that."

Sensing that Minerva was becoming slightly overwhelmed, Hermione decided to take action. "Now darlings, off to the kitchen with you. Dinner will be ready shortly, and we need to start setting the table."

Without any complaints, Hugo slid off Minerva's lap and followed his sister, who took the lead into the kitchen. Hermione watched them go before turning her attention to the old witch in the chair.

"Molly will be…"

"…delighted," Hermione finished the statement Minerva was going to make and stepped forwards to help her up. "She has quite a few grandchildren, and she knows quite well that love is the only thing in the world that doubles when shared."

Minerva was too stunned to reply and against her nature grabbed the young mother's offered hand to pull herself up.

"Are you all right? I don't want you to feel like you have to agree to them. Children at that age are painfully honest. Rose and Hugo would be happy to have you as an addition to their family, but I do understand if that is too much for you and explain it to them. You are in no way obliged to their wishes. I just want you to know that I wouldn't mind at all, and I doubt very much that Molly and Arthur or my parents would. It is your decision, although I must say I have to agree with Rose. It isn't fair that you have no grandchildren, and there are worse choices than the two of them."

"They are wonderful children, Hermione. You and Ronald have done a great job raising them, and although the offer and affection was quite unexpected, I would indeed be honored to serve as a third grandmother."

* * *

><p><em>I thank all of you so much for the lovely reviews! I have to admit though that I find it rather rude to put my story to your list of favourites and never leave a comment...<em>


	3. Chapter 3

It still didn't come natural to Hermione to hug her former professor and headmistress, but she did it all the same. First a tentative hand on the boney back, and when the older woman didn't flinch away from the touch, she pulled her in and held her for a moment. "Welcome to the family, Minerva. The children picked wisely."

"Mummy!" An impatient shout from the kitchen put a sudden end to their moment and alerted them to the fact that the kids were currently alone. Rose was to be trusted, but Hugo…

"Coming, sweetheart," Hermione replied and smiled at her mentor. "Are you sure you want to put up with that in your free time?"

Hermione witnessed a slow realization take place in her mentor that seemed to surprise the older woman as well. "Yes. Yes, I am quite sure." Minerva smiled happily at her former pupil, then turned to join Hugo and Rose in the kitchen.

Xxx

"Mummy, can we go to church tonight?" Rose carefully set the glass she had been holding back onto the table and looked expectantly first at her mother, and seeing the look on her face, to Grami.

Hermione had hoped against hope that Rose wouldn't ask that question. She loved the midnight mass as well, but with Hugo still being so young, it was difficult to attend. "I don't know, love. I think it is a little too late for Hugo."

"But you promised last year," Rose reminded her mother, disappointment evident in her voice.

There were very few things Hermione hated, but breaking promises was certainly one of them. Little Hugo didn't help either with his enthusiastic, "I want to go, too!" He clearly hadn't a clue where he wanted to go, but he was pretty sure he didn't want to miss out on something.

Hermione sighed, remembering last Christmas. Rose had wanted to hear the choir, but Hugo was already asleep, so she had promised Rose to go this year. "Darling, I don't even know if a choir sings in the church here tonight."

"I still want to go. I like singing and you promised." There was an adorable pout on her face, and Minerva had a hard time trying not to laugh. It would be hard for her to ever say no to Rose when she looked like that.

Hermione tiredly rubbed her eyes. How could she teach their children to stay true to their words when she couldn't keep promises as simple as going to church on Christmas? "Yes, I did."

"Grami coming, too!" Hugo exclaimed, and Rose nodded enthusiastically. It hadn't even occurred to her that Grami could stay at home.

A tender smile graced the old woman's lips when she answered, "Of course, I'll go with you." She hadn't been to midnight mass for a very long time. It had been since Albus' and her very first Christmas here. Despite the memories she was sure she'd enjoy it. It always had this special atmosphere with all the candles and Christmas carols.

"Yeah!" Hugo threw both arms in the air, celebrating his victory. Hermione smiled amused and shook her head. Hugo was without a doubt Ronald's son.

Xxx

Rose stared at the remaining potatoes on her plate in defeat. "Mummy, I can't eat anymore."

"Thank you very much, Hermione," Minerva said, and with a content sigh, settled back against the back of her chair. "It was delicious, and I am truly impressed with your cooking skills."

"Yeah, Mum, it was yummy," little Hugo agreed before moving on to more pressing matters. "Can we go play in the snow now?"

Rose nodded enthusiastically. "I want to make a snowman."

Now that was a wish Hermione could grant her children without having to think about it. "Of course you can. Go and put on your coats." She could barely finish her sentence before the kids ran to get their coats. What felt like only seconds later two young heads appeared in the kitchen door.

"Are you coming?" Rose was scandalized that the adults still hadn't moved.

"Of course, darling. Why don't you help Hugo with his jacket and put on your gloves? We will be there momentarily." Rose nodded and ran to the front door to do what Grami had told her, leaving the adults behind. "Go on, Hermione. I will take care of the dishes before I join you."

"I can help you with the…"

"No, no," Minerva interrupted. "You've done so much already, and it only takes a few simple spells." Hearing two pairs of little feet running towards the kitchen, she laughed and knowingly looked at Hermione. "Go on now, I'll be there in a few moments."

Minerva watched her former charge and smiled to herself seeing that Hermione looked slightly guilty to leave without cleaning up, despite having done all the cooking. She raised the glass of Bordeaux to her lips, savoring the rich taste. For years she had kept this bottle for a special occasion, and today, she had felt like opening it to share it with her unexpected guest. Not for the first time she wondered how different her day would have turned out if Hermione and her adorable children hadn't turned up and so bravely knocked on her door. It was still a mystery to her why the young woman had thought of her old professor, but she had learned during her long life that sometimes it was wiser not to question too much.

It was the joyful laughter echoing from the garden that brought her out of her musings. She muttered a few spells to bring the kitchen back into its normal shining state and slowly stood up. She placed her hands flat on the table for support until her hip was able to take her full weight. To her upmost annoyance, she would need her walking stick today, especially with all the snow and ice on the roads. Wordlessly she summoned the dreaded walking aid, and much too slow for her liking, limped to the door and put on the warmest jacket she had brought with her.

It was still snowing a bit, but the icy wind had stopped, making the walk around the house much more bearable for Minerva. She smiled when she discovered that Hermione had thoughtfully cleared a path to the garden. Everything was covered with a thick blanket of snow, making the world look clean and innocent.

Rounding the house, Minerva was greeted by the sight of Rose and Hugo trying to place a ball of snow on another, bigger one. She muttered a little spell, lifting the ball just a tiny bit so that the children wouldn't notice. It felt much more satisfying to have accomplished things on your own. The children's happy and proud faces proved that she had been successful in trying to help unnoticed, but of course, Hermione could not be fooled so easily.

The young woman turned around, winking at her and alerting the children to Minerva's presence.

"Grami!" Hugo shouted happily, seemingly not caring that he had snow everywhere. He looked so cute with his red bobble hat.

"You've done a wonderful job there with your snowman," Minerva praised and smiled when Rose ran towards her and took her hand.

"It still needs a hat and a face," the girl explained. " Can you make one?"

Minerva marveled at the girl's patience with her as they slowly walked to join the others. The icy path and throbbing pain in her joints prevented her usual brisk walk, but Rose didn't seem to mind. On the contrary, she seemed genuinely happy to see her, despite the short stretch of time having passed since they had all but run from the house. "Hmm, I think I could help you with that."

"Hugo, Grami said she'll help with the face and the hat!" The little boy beamed with joy.

Taking her clue, Minerva raised her wand and summoned a black hat, a carrot and some old chestnuts. "Here you go, my darlings," she said, handing the hat and carrot to Rose and the chestnuts to Hugo and watching them run to finish their work.

The elder woman stepped forwards to be closer to Hermione. She didn't see the small patch of ice on which she put her walking stick and which almost sent her flying, if Hermione hadn't been so quick to catch her.

"Wow, steady there." Hermione's arm was still wrapped around her friend's waist with no intention to let go. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes. Thanks to your quick reflexes." Minerva's tone was absolutely convincing, but her posture was not.

The muscles under Hermione's arm were still tense and her friend's breathing somewhat uneven as she leaned against her, putting a little weight off her hips. "Does you hip hurt?"

"When does is not?" Minerva surprised herself with the frustrated statement. It wasn't like her to complain, but there was a limit to everything, and Minerva knew that Hermione wouldn't give her a lecture about working too much or not resting enough.

Understanding didn't mean the young woman wasn't concerned, though. "I thought the treatment you had received in St. Mungo's after the war had been successful. Is there anything to help with the pain?"

Minerva sighed and unsuccessfully tried to put more weight on her hip before she resumed leaning against Hermione. "It had been successful, but I'm not as young as I was. There are bound to be some aches and pains from old injuries at my age, and I fear my hip is only the first of quite a few discomforts to come. Warmth usually helps, though."

For a moment, Hermione tightened her hold around her friend, meaning to comfort. "Is that why you don't spend Christmas at Hogwarts this year? I must admit I was surprised to hear it from Neville."

Minerva's huff brought a smile to Hermione's face. Some things would never change. "Yes, well, it wasn't entirely my decision. My hip had been bothering me a lot as of late, and the Healers advised warmth and rest. Filius and Poppy had that wonderful idea that I should spend Christmas away from the castle."

Hermione could vividly imagine the discussions and felt almost sorry for her former professors. It was concerning that Minerva had backed off in the end and followed her colleagues' wishes. To Hermione, it was a sign just how much the pain had bothered her friend. "Remind me to thank them when I see them next. I am entirely grateful that things worked out as they did…" Hermione nodded her head into the direction of her children, who were just finishing giving their snowman a face "… and those two seem more than happy for the chance to get to know you."

Minerva was touched by her former charge's words. "You are too kind, Hermione," she said softly and watched Rose helping Hugo to put the hat on the white snow ball. "They are wonderful children." She raised her wand and suddenly the snowman came to life and started throwing snowballs at the squealing children. It was one of the funny spells her mother had used when she was a child to entertain her children. The old woman smiled when she remembered how much fun it had been to play with her two brothers. That was so long ago it felt like a different life. Shaking off the memories, she lifted her wand to join in the fight. At her age she must be excused for using magic.

"Help! Mummy! Grami!" Hermione laughed and formed a snowball to aid her children. Who would have thought that the stern headmistress would start a snowball fight?

xx

"Who would like hot chocolate?" Minerva asked as a matter of form. The kids were already lining up, each with a cup ready to be filled while Hermione was starting the fire in the living room.

"Yes!" Hugo shouted enthusiastically and held his cup up. He was sure there hadn't been a better day in his life so far.

"Here, child, but be careful – it is hot," Minerva warned and filled some of the hot liquid into Rose's cup as well. She watched the children balance their cups in their hands while walking back into the living room and enjoyed the warm feeling settling in her heart. It was such a trivial situation, but so new and uncommon for Minerva. She felt like a real grandmother and thoroughly enjoyed it. With a smile on her face she joined her newly found family in the living room. The children were already sitting on the sofa, waiting for her to claim her usual spot between them. Hermione once again claimed the armchair and sipped her chocolate. The children had been right. Minerva's hot chocolate was indeed much better than any other she had ever tried.

"Mummy, can you read a story?" It was an unusual request from the gentle girl as she usually liked reading on her own better than sharing a story with her brother. Of course, there was the daily bedtime story, but apart from that, Rose never asked for a story. Today she obviously didn't want to waste time reading when she had the chance to be with the elder witch beside her.

"Well, I don't see why not, but we didn't bring a book." As soon as the words had left her mouth she thought how ridiculous it was to say that in a room full of books, but there was the possibility that Minerva didn't own a children's book.

Seeing the sad look on Hugo's face, Minerva reached out to stroke his hair. "I think I can help with that." She quietly summoned an old book and handed it to Hermione. The young woman eyed Minerva with curiosity, wondering where the children's book came from given she had never had children herself. Had it been hers once upon a time? Flipping the cover of the book in her lap, she quietly eyed the first page, adorned with an image of a four-leaf-clover. "Scottish fairy tales," Hermione started reading.

"Wait, mummy," Rose stopped her mother. "We have to get comfortable first."

"Ah, of course, darling." Hermione smiled at Minerva's expression when both of the children started getting comfortable in the way they always did at home when they came for an evening cuddle. Rose helpfully took her brother's cup from him and placed both cups on the table, while Minerva sat somewhat stiffly, waiting for the things to come. Hugo started curling up and placed his small head on Minerva's lap as if he had done that a thousand times before. Rose, always mindful of her companion's needs, got up and pushed the footstool in front of the armchair not occupied by her mother to the sofa to ensure her Grami would be comfortable as well.

Minerva looked touched by the girl's thoughtfulness and carefully put her feet up. She quite unsuccessfully tried to look as if the movement didn't cause pain. Rose couldn't be fooled, though, and silently asked her mother for help. They had always had this special ability to communicate through their eyes, something that Hugo had never managed or bothered trying. Taking her cue, Hermione winked at her daughter and stood to leave the room, ignoring Minerva's questioning look.

Rose used the time to get comfortable and cuddled up against her Grami.

"Careful, darling." The old woman winced slightly and pulled Rose into a slightly different position, sighing when the pain lessened. "Now that's better."

Hermione came back with a hot water bottle and a very thick and comfortable looking green blanket. "Here you go," she said as she handed the hot water bottle to Minerva, and received a surprised "Thank you," in return. Rose moved a little to allow the elder woman to place the additional heat where it was needed most, then resumed her earlier position. With practiced ease, Hermione tugged the occupants of the large sofa in and went back to her armchair and enjoyed the look on Minerva's face. It was quite endearing to see the older woman so nonplussed.

"We are ready now," Hugo exclaimed and snuggled deeper into the warmth.

Hermione allowed herself a gentle smile at the scene in front of her. Minerva had tenderly started stroking the children's hair and faces, both of them looking absolutely content and happy with the loving treatment, and Minerva, who had lazily settled against the back of the sofa, had a glow about her that Hermione had never seen before. She looked incredibly blissful.

"Once upon a time…"

Xxx

Hermione noticed the look of utter disgust on Minerva's face as she reached for her walking stick. It was half past ten now and time to leave for church. To Hermione's surprise, the children had somehow managed to stay awake and were now fully dressed and ready to go. Hugo had already claimed his Grami's hand.

"You don't need that," Hermione addressed the elder woman and offered her arm. "I've got you."

Minerva didn't look very pleased, but decided that she'd rather accept Hermione's help than taking the stick. Her face fell, though, when she saw the sad look in little Rose's eyes.

"I want to walk with Grami, too," she whispered miserably.

Hermione saw the pained look on Minerva's face and bent down and whispered something in her daughter's ear that seemed to make all the difference. She knew Minerva would love to offer Rose a hand as well, but she needed the support only an adult could offer with the roads covered with snow.

Obediently, Rose took her mother's hand as they slowly walked through the crisp night air. The night was clear and the stars seemed to shine brighter tonight, illuminating the snow around them. It looked truly magical.

Soon they reached the old country church and stepped through the entrance to find seats in the middle of the nave. Hermione helped Minerva sitting down and enjoyed her children's wide eyes as they took in their surroundings.

It was a charming little church, built in a time when people didn't have enough money to decorate every corner with paintings and statues. It was honest and in its own way much more religious than all the grandiose cathedrals, built by people who wanted to be recognized with their work, rather than praise the god it was built for.

Tonight the candles in the huge chandeliers were lit, giving that kind of soft, festive light no light bulb could provide. It was still a few minutes before mass would start, and people kept coming in from the cold.

"Mummy," Rose whispered, instinctively knowing to respect the quietness of the room.

"Yes, darling?"

"Can we go and light a candle over there?" She pointed to the right end corner to a candleholder Hermione hadn't recognized before.

"Of course we can," Hermione agreed and looked at Hugo, who sat on the other side of Minerva. The old woman had her arm securely wrapped around him as he leaned into her side. He didn't seem overly interested in coming along, so Hermione smiled at the older woman and took her daughter's hand. They quietly made their way to the box of candles and Hermione put a little money found in the depths of her coat in the box provided to pay for the candle and gave one to Rose. The small girl held the wick patiently against a flame and carefully set it into one of the empty spaces.

"That one is for Grami," Rose whispered, "because she was so sad when we arrived."

Hermione reached out and tenderly tugged a strand of soft brown hair behind her girl's ear. "That is very sweet of you, my darling."

Rose looked very thoughtful for a moment. "Mummy?"

"Yes?" Hermione followed her daughter's look, seeing Minerva and Hugo.

"Can Grami come and celebrate Christmas with us?" she asked, still watching the older woman.

Hermione smiled at her little girl. "You would like that, wouldn't you?" It was amazing how quickly her children had bonded with her former professor.

"Yes, very much." Rose turned to look at her mother. "She has to celebrate with us. We are her family now. Do you think dad and grandma would be okay with it?"

Hermione took her time to think about the question. Rose was right, of course. Minerva shouldn't have to spend Christmas on her own, and the usual big Christmas party would do her good. In fact, Hermione was sure that the family would be overjoyed to see the headmistress. Molly had often invited Minerva, but the headmistress didn't have much time and declined more often than she attended.

"I think they would enjoy having Grami over for Christmas." Hermione thought about how much she had missed having her mentor in her life and wasn't ready to part with Minerva just yet. She would love having the elder woman around. It would be the perfect opportunity to pamper the proud witch in a discreet way.

"Can you ask her then?" Rose tugged a little at her mother's hand.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Because I am a child, and she will think you don't want her. She will say yes when you ask her," Rose explained patiently.

"Do you think so?" Hermione asked and slowly started leading her daughter back to their seats.

The young girl nodded. "Yes. Will you ask, please?"

Hermione bent down and placed a small kiss on the girl's forehead. "I will ask her on our way back," she promised as they moved to sit beside Minerva again, right when the choir started singing. Rose was sitting between her mother and Minerva, singing along with her angelic soprano voice. Her face was glowing with happiness.

Minerva tightened her hold around Hugo when she noticed that he had fallen asleep against her. To her, the midnight mass was the perfect ending to a wonderful day. Rose had a beautiful singing voice, a trait she had obviously inherited from her mother. It came as a surprise to Minerva how wonderful Hermione sang, but when the girl had been at Hogwarts there hadn't been much reason to sing.

For a few moments there was a peaceful silence in the room after the last note had died away, before people started standing up and leaving the church. A soft touch on Minerva's shoulder caused her to look at Hermione, who gently smiled at her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I am. Little Hugo has fallen asleep." She winked at Rose and tenderly stroked the girl's hair.

"I thought he might. We better let him sleep, and I'll pick him up and carry him." Hermione stood, walking to the other side of the row. She whispered a feather light spell and carefully gathered her son into her arms. He stirred a little, but soon settled back into his mother's warmth.

Rose watched concerned how Minerva's knuckles turned white when she grabbed the row in front of them for support as she stiffly stood up. She didn't know what to do. She would have liked to comfort her Grami, but she didn't know what to say. Instead she put her small, warm hand on top of Minerva's and waited patiently until the old witch seemed less tense.

Having worked through the pain of having sat in the same position for too long, Minerva turned her hand and bent down a little to kiss the young hand that lay in hers now. Rose was such a sweet and thoughtful girl that Minerva felt a pang of regret. She should have stayed in contact with Hermione. She should have been there to watch Rose taking her first steps, to celebrate her birthdays and soothe her through the first jealousy after Hugo's birth. Well, it wasn't too late to start taking part in the children's and Hermione's life.

Looking into questioning brown eyes Minerva cupped Rose's cheek for a moment before pulling the girl close to her. "I'm fine, darling," she whispered.

Rose pulled back a little to look at Minerva. "You can lean on me if you like. I'm stronger than I look, you know?"

"Oh my darling, that is so sweet of you." Feeling tears gathering in her eyes, Minerva tenderly stroked the girl's cheek with the back of her fingers. She was deeply touched and had no intention to belittle the girl's offer. "I would be grateful if you could give me your hand so that I won't slip."

Rose promptly slipped her small hand in Minerva's again and gave it a little squeeze. "I'll take care of you," she announced. "Does your hip always hurt so much?"

"No, love. It doesn't hurt as much when it is warm and when I have enough time to put my feet up every now and again," she explained.

"Then I will help you so that it doesn't hurt so much," Rose announced so determined that Minerva had to laugh, because the little girl looked so much like her mother. Smiling, she squeezed Rose's hand and slowly lead her towards her mother and brother.

Hermione shifted Hugo in her arms, and the little boy put his arms around his mother's neck. Having found a comfortable position, she offered her right arm to Minerva, who gracefully accepted the help. Rose had taken her right hand, and they slowly walked back to the elder woman's house, holding onto one another.

They walked in companionable silence until Hermione decided to voice her thoughts. "We'd like you to spend Christmas with us," she said to Minerva. She saw that her mentor was about to protest and shook her head. "No, listen. The party will be at our house, and I can assure you that everybody would be thrilled to have you. You don't have to worry about presents, because there will be no gifts between adults, and your presence will be the most precious gift for the kids. We have breakfast, the children get their gifts, and the whole clan will arrive around noon. It will be a typical family Christmas party with too much food, dancing, singing and laughter. You'll enjoy it, and it will do you good. We have a nice guest room and if it gets too much for you, you can always escape into the private of your room. It would mean a lot to me and the children," Hermione finished her speech and watched her mentor closely for a reaction.

"Oh Hermione, I don't know. I don't think that…" Minerva really didn't want to intrude a family affair, as tempting as the offer to spend more time with Hermione and her wonderful children was.

"Please Grami," Rose interrupted and looked up with her big trusting eyes. "Please."

"Come on, Minerva," Hermione encouraged.

The proud witch still didn't look convinced. "Oh well, I…"

Rose let go of Minerva's hand and carefully wrapped her arms around her waist. "Please say yes. Pleeeeease," Rose pleaded and looked at her with the most adorable pout – that was Minerva's downfall.

"Yes." She bent down and hugged the girl tightly. "Yes, of course, my little darling," she said and kissed the girl's soft cheek, then turned to Hermione. "If you are sure."

"I am absolutely certain." The smile on her face showed the truth of her statement.

"I'm glad you didn't look at me like that when you were at Hogwarts. How do you ever say no to her?" Minerva asked, but didn't really expect an answer.

Rose let go of Minerva's hand and ran around the old woman to whisper into her mother's ear. "Mummy, can I stay with Grami tonight and come home with her tomorrow morning?"

Hermione giggled and whispered back. "I don't know, love. That is a question you'll have to ask her."

The little girl nodded her understanding and moved back to take Minerva's hand. Although Minerva was quite curious what Rose had asked her mother, she didn't ask. She had the feeling she'd know soon enough. They were almost back at the house when Rose looked up at her. "Grami?"

"Yes, darling?"

Rose was a little nervous, but gathered all of her courage and shyly asked, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

Minerva was surprised at the request, but couldn't think of a reason to say no. "Well, if your mum is all right with that, you can stay tonight."

"That's fine with me as long as you'll be there for breakfast at nine."

While Hermione was naturally an observant mother, who wouldn't just leave her children so easily behind with anyone, this wasn't just anyone. Most of all, it felt right. There were no worries about what she'd wear, where she'd be sleeping… She fully trusted Minerva and her little girl to come up with something. They seemed to have a very unique understanding.

Minerva smiled when Rose's face lit up with joy although it was quite beyond her why staying with an old woman would cause so much happiness for a little girl. She unlocked the door and let her guests in.

"I'll be on my way now as long as Hugo is asleep," Hermione said when she entered the house.

"Of course. The fireplace in the living room is connected to the Floo network." She took Rose's jacket and hung both hers and the little girl's clothing up, then lead the way into the living room.

"Thank you," Hermione said heartfelt and looked at her daughter. "Be good, princess, and I'll see you in the morning."

"I am always good," Rose reminded her mother and rolled her eyes.

"Sleep well, my darling." She carefully bent her knees so that she could press a kiss on her daughter's cheek without waking her son up and whispered something into Rose's ear, so softly that Minerva couldn't understand what she had said. The little girl nodded happily and walked out of the room.

Minerva didn't have much time to think about what was going on, because Hermione wrapped her free arm around her and drew her into a one sided hug. "Good night, Grami," she whispered and gently kissed the elder woman's cheek. "Thank you for letting us in. It means the world to me that we finally have contact again. I couldn't wish for a better Christmas."

Minerva felt a lump in her throat form. If Hermione only knew how much it meant to her that she had knocked on her door after all this time. "I thank you, Hermione. I can't even… I…"

Hermione saw the emotions in the elder woman's face and tightened her hold around her, knowing how much the proud woman still struggled with voicing her feelings. "I know, love. You don't need to say anything."

Minerva reached out to cup Hermione's cheek and leaned in and tenderly kissed the young woman's forehead. "Thank you, my darling. Thank you so very much."

Hermione returned the kiss and allowed Minerva to stroke Hugo's soft hair. "You are more than welcome," she said and stepped into the fire, a pinch of Floo powder having ignited green flames seconds prior. "Sleep well."

Minerva allowed herself a moment to stare into the flames as they slowly changed back to their normal color when she remembered that she wasn't alone tonight. She walked to the kitchen, only to find it deserted. "Rose?"

"In here." Rose called from what Minerva was sure to be her bathroom. The old witch smiled at how naturally Rose behaved in her home. She slowly made her way towards the bathroom and knocked politely.

"Come in," Rose called and opened the door. She had just finished washing her face and hands.

"I see you've already started preparing for bed. Well done, darling," Minerva praised.

"Yes, but I don't have a toothbrush or pajamas." She looked down at herself, obviously pondering if she could sleep in some of the clothes she was wearing.

"Ah, that is no problem," Minerva said and winked at her young guest. With a flick of her wand a lilac toothbrush appeared on top of equally lilac pajamas in her arms, hoping that Rose like most little girls liked the colour.

The sparkling eyes told Minerva that she had been right. "Wow Grami! Thank you!"

Minerva laughed at the girl's enthusiasm. "You are very welcome, love. You can keep them, of course, if you like."

Rose looked thoughtful for a moment and asked hopefully, "Maybe you can keep them here for all the times I visit you?"

**Truly realizing something takes many stages. First you are doubtful, then hopeful until you really believe in the end.** To Minerva, Rose's innocent suggestion took her to another level of truly believing that today's events weren't just a dream. She had a very real and adorable girl in her bathroom who wanted to spend the night with her and seemed to be sure that there would be more of those sleepovers. Not to mention that Hermione along with cute little Hugo were waiting for her tomorrow to spend Christmas with them.

"Grami?" Rose was a little worried when she didn't get an answer.

The question brought Minerva back to the present. "I'm so sorry, darling." She reached out and took Rose's face between her hands and placed a tender kiss upon her forehead. "I think that is a wonderful idea." She opened a cupboard low enough for Rose to reach and took out what seemed to be different creams, only to put them into another cupboard. "If you plan on staying overnight more often, you need a little space in the bathroom. You can just put your toothbrush in here when you are finished."

"Cool," the small girl said, astonished by the fact that her Grami would give her her own little cupboard. "Thank you so much."

"You are welcome, my darling. Now, if you don't need anything else, I'll be in the bedroom."

"No, I don't need anything."

It didn't take long for Rose to enter the bedroom in her new pajamas. There hadn't seemed to be a doubt about her crawling in Minerva's bed to sleep. Why would there? She had specifically asked to spend more time with her Grami. She looked absolutely adorable when she yawned and tiredly rubbed her eyes. "I'm ready now," she exclaimed and went straight to the big bed.

"It seems my little princess is tired." Minerva shook her head in amusement. "I'll be in the bathroom now."

Minerva heard a mumble that with a little imagination could have been an "Ok."

When she re-entered the bedroom, she found Rose in the same position when she had left. For a moment she thought the little girl had fallen asleep, but when she slowly lowered herself onto the bed, tired brown eyes blinked open. "It is all right, darling. You can sleep now," Minerva reassured and got under the covers. She stopped in her movements when she felt something unusually warm on her mattress and pulled out a pleasantly warm grain pillow.

"Mummy said you would like that for your hip," Rose mumbled. It was obvious that speaking was becoming a little difficult for the exhausted girl.

Minerva smiled gently, feeling truly loved by Hermione's and Rose's thoughtfulness. "Your mummy was right," she said softly and got comfortable under the warm blanket, putting the pillow where its additional warmth was needed. It only took seconds until she felt Rose moving closer to her.

"Sleep well, Grami," Rose whispered as the elder woman reached around her and drew her closer into her. Feeling secure and loved, the little girl snuggled a little closer. "I love you."

Minerva felt tears gather in her eyes as her heart swelled with love and gratefulness. "And I love you. Now sleep well, my darling, and Merry Christmas," she whispered, but little Rose was already dreaming of tomorrow. She was certain that it would be the best Christmas she ever had. One of many Christmases to come.

~ The end ~

* * *

><p><em>One story finished, three more to go... Both myself and my wonderful beta have been very busy, but I hope there will be more updates soon. <em>

_I hope you've enjoyed this story! I am always grateful for reviews. ;)_


End file.
